Life
by AlexanderCastle
Summary: A series of one-shots set a year after the events of Deathly Hallows and focusing on a side of Hogwarts not often seen - the Ravenclaw House. First up - A new year has begun at Hogwarts, and the new Ravenclaw prefect finds himself remembering when he and his friends were sorted only a few years earlier. OC/OC relationship, with only slight involvement of existing canon characters


**This was something I wrote as a birthday present for one of my real life friends, and it turned out so well that I wanted to post it here too. This will probably be the first in a series of inter-connected one-shots set around a year after the events of Deathly Hallows.**

 **Disclaimer - If there's anything you recognize, then I definitely don't own it.**

* * *

 **-Five years ago-**

"Carmody, Shawn!"

The slight young man stepped forward, gulping nervously. The Professor gestured to the stool that she was standing next to. "Sit"

As he did so, she placed the hat on his head. There was silence for a minute before the hat finally spoke. "Ravenclaw!"

As soon as the Professor removed the hat from his head, the boy stumbled away from the stool and in the direction of the table decorated in blue and bronze, who were applauding wildly. He collapsed into an empty space on one of the benches, the older student across from him leaning over to shake his hand. Jon caught his new friend's eyes, giving him a warm nod. _Well, he ended up in the House he wanted. Here's hoping I get into the House I'm going for as well. Although really any House would be good._

"Clemens, Austin!"

A doe-eyed boy with red hair stumbled forward and sat down.

"Gryffindor!"

 _Fitting_ , Jon observed. _Red hair, red House._

"Sparks, Jillian!"

"Hufflepuff!"

 _Again, fitting that the blonde-haired girl ends up in the House most associated with the colour yellow_ Jon observed.

"Tierney, Sheela!"

The tall red-haired girl just ahead of Jon stalked forward, seating herself on the stool. _Going by hair colour alone, I'd put her in Gryffindor. But… No, she doesn't look the type. Maybe Slytherin?_

"Slytherin!"

 _Okay then. Well, guess I'm next._ Jon gulped, suddenly nervous. _What if this is all some horrible mistake?_ He looked up, glancing towards the table he was hoping to sit at. A girl who looked to be about four years older than him smiled and waved at him, and he felt his resolve harden as he waved back. _No. I would not have received my Hogwarts letter if there was a mistake made. I belong here, just like my sister and Shawn do. And I will get the education I deserve, no matter which of the four Houses I end up in._ "Tupper, Jon!"

He stepped forward (legs still shaking slightly, though he tried not to show it). Walking up to the stool, he sat down and the Sorting Hat was placed over his head. A couple of minutes passed in silence before the hat spoke. "Ravenclaw!"

Jon let out a breath he didn't realize that he'd been holding. _Oh, well that's good news then._ As Professor McGonagall removed the hat from his head, he stood from the stool and walked over to the same table as his friend had walked over to earlier, sitting down next to Shawn. The other boy clasped his hand in a firm handshake, and the older girl who had waved encouragingly at him earlier leaned over, pulling him into a hug. "Glad you could join us, Jon. We have to keep up the family tradition, after all".

"Thanks, Alexa. I'm glad to be here as well. I mean, I would have been happy no matter which House I ended up in, but still".

 _Now I just hope that Ciara gets into Ravenclaw as well. That's what she said she was hoping for, after all._ Jon added mentally.

Jon barely paid any attention as the rest of the new first year students were sorted, only clapping briefly whenever the rest of his House did. After several minutes had passed (and approximately ten students had been counted, by Jon's estimation anyway), the green-robed witch standing next to the Sorting Hat called out a name which immediately attracted his attention, the name of the girl that he and Shawn had befriended on the train on the way to Hogwarts only a few hours ago. "Varnham, Ciara!"

Jon watched intently as the small blonde-haired girl walked forward, stopping right in front of the stool with on which the Hat rested, sitting down as soon as Professor McGonagall lifted the hat. Almost as soon as the Hat was placed on her head, the choice was made and proclaimed. "Ravenclaw!"

 _Yes!_ Jon cheered mentally, enthusiastically applauding as the young girl settled onto the bench next to him. His sister leaned over, giving Ciara a welcoming handshake. "Welcome to Ravenclaw House. I'm Alexandra, but everyone just calls me Alexa or Lexi. I'm one of the Prefects" she said kindly.

"And she's also my older sister, but don't let that bother you" Jon added quickly.

Alexa glared playfully at him. "Yes, that too".

 **-Present Day-**

"Badcock, Jean!"

As the first student in line stepped forward and walked toward the stool, Jon found himself watching the Sorting Ceremony eagerly. Since he himself had been Sorted in 1993, just five years earlier, he'd developed a fondness for watching students get sorted. "What do you think of this one, Jon? Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor or Hufflepuff?" Ciara queried from beside him.

"Does it matter, Ciara? He's going to be a great wizard no matter the House he gets into. You and I both know that, especially after everything we've seen".

Ciara glared playfully at her old friend. "Just guess. Shawn thinks Hufflepuff, I'm thinking Slytherin".

"Because of the last name?"

"Jon. Seriously".

Jon rolled his eyes. "Gryffindor".

Just two minutes later, the Sorting Hat's decision was announced. Jon caught his breath, Ciara drummed her fingers against the table in anticipation. "Gryffindor!"

Jon exhaled, all three friends joining in the thunderous round of applause as the new student took his seat at the Gryffindor table. As the applause died down, Ciara nodded her congratulations. "Impressive. Alright, how about this next one?"

The Ravenclaw prefect cast his eyes quickly over the next student in line. Slender but well-built, with an air of calmness that came from knowing what to expect. _He seems friendly enough_ Jon mused. _Not arrogant. Judging by face value alone I'd say Hufflepuff, but I've learnt never to judge a book by its cover. This one may actually be more difficult than I expected for the second student to be Sorted this year._ "That is most definitely a good question. Face value alone, with his general attitude, suggests Hufflepuff. The way he's not even slightly panicking about what's going to happen suggests either Gryffindor or he knows what to expect. On the other hand, call me crazy if you want, but the one I'm going for is Slytherin".

"You're crazy, Jon. I'll guess Gryffindor". Shawn nodded

Ciara glanced at her fellow Prefect. "Actually, I think Jon might be right. I'm going to say Slytherin as well".

"You're both crazy".

"Slytherin!"

Both Jon and Ciara laughed briefly before joining in on the applause. "Told you".

"Fiero, Alex!"

Jon felt a shiver go down his spine as he cast an eye over the latest first year student to step forward. For some reason, he couldn't quite make out as much of the student's features as he usually could. "Oh, this is going to be a tough one. I really want to say Slytherin though".

Shawn shook his head. "Not this time man. It's got to be Gryffindor".

"I'm going to have to agree with Shawn here" Ciara added softly.

"Ravenclaw!"

 _I don't think that any of us would have got that._ Jon blinked in surprise as the new student shrugged the hat off before slipping down from the stool and approaching the table, soon finding an empty spot right across from the two prefects. Ciara leaned across the table with her hand outstretched, smiling warmly at the newcomer. "Welcome to Ravenclaw. We'll be your Prefects this year. I'm Ciara, and this is Jon".

Jon smiled warmly as the newest Ravenclaw student. "And you are?"

The new student's voice was soft when they next spoke, and Jon would later swear to himself that it was feminine-sounding (though he could have been mistaken). "Alex. Call me Alex".

 **-After the Sorting Feast, in the Ravenclaw Tower-**

Jon and Ciara led the way up the spiral staircase, stopping just before they reached the top as a silvery-grey figure crossed their path. "Helena".

The ghost paused, tilting her head as she regarded them. "Well, it's better than calling me the Grey Lady, I suppose. Jon. Ciara. It's good to see the two of you made Prefect. Especially you, Jon. Your sister would be proud of you, I think".

Jon nodded in agreement. "She was"

Nodding in agreement, the Grey Lady turned her attention to the group of first year students behind the two prefects. "And who are these fine young students?"

"These are the first-year students for this year" Ciara replied, smiling.

Helena smiled as well, something she had been doing more often since Voldemort's defeat the year before. Addressing the new students directly, she spoke again. "Welcome to Hogwarts and to Ravenclaw House. You all look like such capable students, I'm sure you'll do well. Now, be sure to listen carefully to what your Prefects say, and study hard. But don't forget to have fun and make friends, for friendship can be true magic. I know that sounds silly, but it's true".

 _Silly is somewhat of an understatement._ Jon thought quietly. Helena turned back towards himself and Ciara. "I suppose I had better let you get these students into the common room and show them to their dormitories. Tomorrow is going to be a big day for them, after all".

"Indeed it will be. Talk to you later, Helena".

As Helena glided down the stairs, passing the group of younger students, Jon and Ciara led the way up the stairs again, finally stopping in front of a thick door with no handle or keyhole, just a golden eagle-shaped knocker. Jon coughed quietly and then reached out, knocking once. The eagle's mouth opened, and a soft, musical, voice came out. "What is always coming but never arrives?"

Jon and Ciara glanced at each other. "Tomorrow".

"I would have also accepted 'The Future', but very good".

As the door swung open, the two led the way into the room, taking a few minutes just to talk about the common room's features, before stopping in front of the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw and the stairs that led up to the dormitories, facing the students. Jon exchanged looks with his co-prefect who was standing beside him, who gave him a single nod of agreement. _Alright, here we go then._ Turning his attention back to the new group of Ravenclaw first-years, he smiled gently at them. "The most important thing I can tell you tonight is not something that Hogwarts will teach you to understand but rather something that you need to teach yourselves. None of the Houses are truly good or truly evil. Every single one of the four Hogwarts Houses has had good wizards, just as every single House has had bad wizards. Merlin, one of the greatest wizards the world will ever know, was a Slytherin. In contrast, Peter Pettigrew, who aided in the revival of Voldemort just four years ago, was a Gryffindor. Now, let's find our dormitories, and get some sleep. We have a whole year of magic ahead of us at Hogwarts, after all".

* * *

 **So there we go, I hope you all like it.**

 **Songs for the week are:  
One More Light, by Linkin Park  
Chandelier, by Sia/Madilyn Bailey (Piano Version)**


End file.
